Fudge Brownies
by Keiko Oda
Summary: He wanted to cheat on the Home Economics test. So he got the best chef in class, Mikan Sakura! But of course, he won't leave her empty handed. He'll give her a token in return. MxN Oneshot!


…**AUTHOR'S NOTE…**

A new fan fiction from me entitled **"Fudge Brownies". **It's oneshot. I don't know where I got the inspiration…probably from a baking show or something!! Hahaha! Anyway, hope you like it!

…**DISCLAIMER…**

Don't own Gakuen Alice

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**FUDGE BROWNIES**

By Keiko Oda

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Baking**

Oh, the thought of baking makes mouths water. The delicious thought of all the sweet surprises that come out of the oven make everyone melt. So many wonders come in and come out such as savory meals, to-die-for lasagna, turkey, honey-glazed chicken, roast beef, chocolate-chip cookies, cakes with double icing, delicious cupcakes and muffins, warm apple pie…

And how could anyone _possibly _forget the evil goodness of brownies? Their sinister goodness was a dream. Biting into the moistness was like a mouthful of heaven. It would even be more delicious if there was fudge. Oh how wonderful it was! How wonderful **Fudge Brownies **were.

"_Fudge Brownies"_ it said on the chalkboard during Home Economics

Sakura Mikan felt very confident about it. She ROCKED in Home Economics (Well, it was the only subject she was good at and she always got an A whenever it came to cooking).

She was also VERY popular when it came to cooking.

"We will begin this activity next week" Narumi-sensei said. "Please bring the assigned materials listed on the handout. **No materials, no oven**"

Mikan's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mikan?"

"Will this be an individual work?"

"Yes! Last time we made this a group work, people started lazing around. Yes, Natsume – that means you!"

Natsume, who was sitting miserably in the back just rolled his eyes. _"Bastard" _

"Ok, I'll let you guys go for recess! Class dismissed!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hyuuga Natsume hated one thing and one thing alone.

No, it wasn't Persona.

No, it wasn't Sumire & the Natsume-and-Ruka fan club…

And no, it wasn't Mikan (hell no)

It was **cooking.**

He hated cooking more than anything in the world.

He didn't say he sucked at it. Actually, the raven haired boy was pretty good at it.

He just hated beating the eggs, whipping the cream, pouring oil onto the saucepan or whatever!

Natsume was very impatient so he didn't like waiting up for the food to be fully cooked either.

He just hated it. Period

And to make it worse, the upcoming Home Economics test was INDIVIDUAL.

What happened to group works? Relying on other people's blood & sweat was much more easier. For the past few years, he has been sitting on the counter doing nothing but watch his group mates storm over the food (especially the ever-annoying Sumire who always tried to impress Natsume).

He got bored pondering over these silly thoughts which were providing him nothing more but a headache. He sat up, removing his shounen manga which was on top of his head and watched his fellow classmates bounce on Piyo's head.

If only he got to cheat his way through this dumb test!

Then, his eyes glued itself upon a certain brunette who was bouncing on Piyo's head as well.

It was that idiot again.

His eyes 'lit' up. Oh, didn't she say she was good at Home Economics?

_YES!_ He said to himself, straightening his back. He figured out a way on how to cheat through this whole thing.

It will be a piece of cake!!

His plan? Simple…

He'll get Mikan to bake him a couple of brownies as a demonstration for next week's test…and voila! He has brownies…he'll just "pretend" to make them during the real thing. **And spending time with that repulsive freak whom he hated to admit but was really interested in her was a freebie!**

Natsume rubbed his hands together and smiled sinisterly. Man, this was sweet!

"HEY! Polka dots!" he yelled.

The brunette stopped hopping on Piyo's head and jumped down. She ran towards him with that goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"You think you could teach me how to bake brownies?"

"I thought you were good at cooking…"

"Shut up! Just teach me!!"

"Fine! I'll teach you later! Meet me in the Cooking Room tomorrow"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He felt so stupid being so 'thrilled' about having Mikan teaching him how to bake even though he already knew how.

He combed his hair and gargled mouth wash (for one particular reason) and left his dormitory.

When he arrived at the Cooking Room, Mikan was already there with the materials.

"You were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago…" she said, gritting her teeth.

"So?" he said, sitting on the counter.

"Try to look at the clocks, ok?"

"Nah"

Mikan wanted to punch his face but resisted. She opened a box and took out some of the ingredients such as eggs, oil, brownie mix, chocolate chips, condensed milk, vanilla and flour.

"Ok! Let's get started!"

Natsume couldn't help it, he didn't listen. Cooking was so boring…so he did something which seemed worth his time in the cooking room.

You would expect him to start reading his shounen manga to save himself from boredom right? Well…surprisingly, he didn't.

He did something which he found more amusing. Stare at Mikan.

He admitted that even for himself, this was a really weird thing to do. Why would anyone want to stare at her mesmerizing eyes, admire her chestnut colored hair or even get lost in her voice? God, he was in love with her & he knew it.

"You understand it?" she said, mixing in the ingredients.

"Yeah whatever" he replied, and got back into staring.

And…damn it, those lips…

Those lips were so talkative and yet so…irresistible.

"Understand now?"

"Yeah whatever"

**An Hour Later…**

"So you understand it now, Natsume?"

"Uh…Yeah"

Natsume shook his head and found a plate of brownies there.

Mikan took a bite. "Delicious! You should try!"

Natsume stared at the brownies. Yuck.

"Well? Won't you?"

He happened to notice that there were crumbs sticking a centimeter to her mouth.

Yes.

Natsume took Mikan by the shoulders & kissed her.

YES. KISSED.

Oh dear, how Mikan's eyes widened. Why did he suddenly kiss her? Well, it DID feel wonderful. The way the wrapped his arms around her waist and put pressure upon the kiss. Mikan couldn't help it! She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

Natsume let go of her waist and put his hands on her cheeks.

A few seconds later, Mikan broke the kiss. "W-w-what w-w-was t-t-that f-f-for?" she stammered.

"Just wanted to taste the brownies" Natsume said, taking the plate. "Tastes good. I'll be going now"

"N-Natsume-kun!!! Wait!!!" Mikan said, putting her finger on her lips.

Well, all of us know that when he said "Tastes good" – he didn't really mean the brownies…

Maybe, maybe he should ask for Mikan's help more often.

Oh, how delicious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fin**

Was it good? Please tell me!!! Leave a review, I'll be glad to hear your thoughts!


End file.
